


Nocturne of the Fallen

by HotaruShidosha



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft (Comics), warcraft legends, wrath of the lich king - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Angst, Angst and Feels, Battlefield, Blood and Injury, F/M, Family, Fights, Human, Human Sacrifice, Love, Rogue Hunters, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotaruShidosha/pseuds/HotaruShidosha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This tale starts off with a human rogues who loses everything in one night, his young wife carrying his unborn child goes missing in the chaos. Join her as she meets up with a band of Night Elves as they fight against the Scourge. [Feedback gets more chapters]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vicente

**Author's Note:**

> My first Warcraft story featuring mostly my own characters. The tags are characters who will be making appearances later on in the story (even if only by being mentioned).
> 
> For more info on them, visit my art page at DeviantART under "HotaruShidosha"
> 
>  _Thoughts_  
>  **Flashbacks**  
>  \--- >scene breaks

Chapter 1 - Vicente  
~~~~~~

The evening sun began its decent into the horizon, a cool autumn breeze dancing through the grass fields, drying the sweat off a lone miner's brow. The muscled man leaned back from the mineral deposit he was working on, stretching slightly to ease the tension from the day's work. Walking back to his tool cart, he leaned his pick axe against it, dusting off his black slacks, and grabbed his red, button-down shirt, putting it on.  
"Vicente!" a female voice called. Vicente turned his attention to the young woman who was approaching him, a smile crossing his face. The woman returned his smile with her own, brushing her hair behind her ear. She had long, black hair reaching about her waist and dark emerald eyes which glittered upon making contact with his gaze. "Vicente, dinner is ready, my love," she said, walking beside him, her hands cradling her slightly bulged stomach. She straightened her dark green dress, the torso being like a black vest stitched to it with a criss-cross design of black lace going down the front with a low cut neckline. Her long sleeves billowed out, covering her from the evening breeze.

"Oh yeah?" he replied, kneeling down before her, placing his own hands gently on her tummy. "Little one being feisty at all today?" She giggled, her green eyes sparkling.

"Vicente, it's only been six months, hehe. This little one isn't going to be moving for awhile. I am a bit weary though," she responded. He peered up at her before climbing to his feet, his blue eyes meeting her emerald ones.

"Aw, poor Rozetta," he said brushing his hand against her cheek. Then, in one careful motion, he scooped her up and off her feet, gently cradling her in his arms.

"Vicente!" she gasped, clutching at his still open shirt, making a pouty face upon hearing him chuckle.

"You said you were tired. I will carry you in," he replied. The dark haired girl snuggled into his chest, smiling. Kissing her forehead, Vicente started walking towards their home, the sun disappearing into the horizon.

\---

The warm light of the fireplace illuminated the small house, giving it an orange glow to it. In front of it was a plush carpet with four pillows in a small semi-circle with Rozetta resting against them. Her husband came up next to her, pulling a strand of her hair from her face before kissing her.  
"Dinner was amazing as always, dear," he said. She smiled wearily, glancing at him before returning her gaze to the fireplace. "Does something trouble you, my love?" She could hear concern lacing his voice. She placed her hand over his in reassurance, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"No, darling, I am just tired. Also, this warmth comforts me so. It has a soothing effect on me," she replied. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her protectively while kissing the top of her head. "I cannot wait until this little one is born. I wonder if it is a girl or a boy."

"Whatever it is, it will be our precious child that I will protect along with you for as long as I am able," he replied, giving her a squeeze as they continued to stare into the flames.

\---

Evening fell, the orange hue of the sun disappearing over the horizon, clouds covering the remaining rays of the sun. Dark, billowing clouds towered over the small village, thunder cracking in the distance. The wind began picking up, whipping though the trees and howling mercilessly. Vicente ran around the back, grabbing his bag filled with minerals he recently mined.

"Vicente? Vicente, where are you?"

"Rozetta, get back inside!" he yelled, running up. She backed away, giving him room to run in. He placed the bag inside near the doorway and as he turned to close the door, behind him, he heard a male voice shout over the storm.

"Someone please help me!" the blonde man yelled, staggering near the center of town. Vicente shot a glance over at his wife before rushing out to assist the man. Pulling him arm over his shoulder, Vicente guided him to his home as fast as he could with Rozetta closing the door behind them. Vicente set the man down, brushing his jet black bangs from his eyes, water dripping down his face and torso.

"Oh it's Robert, you poor thing," Rozetta said, running to grab a blanket.

"Don't rush, honey. Please be careful," Vicente warned, nervous for his wife. He turned to Robert, looking down to see his head downcast, his blonde hair matted down from the rain and it was clear that he was breathing rather heavily. "Hey, are you ok?" He crouched down near the blonde, moving to touch his arm. Just before he made contact, Robert's head shot up, his skin showing a layer of sweat and it was becoming slightly gray. His blue eyes began changing into a rusty red, a look of intense pain showing through them.

"Vi-Vicente, it hurts… so m-much... help... please," Robert moaned, curling into a ball. He moved to get his hair out of his eyes only to find a handful of his blonde stands easily fall out. The dark haired male jumped back in surprise. The blonde stared at his lost hair in horror; his gaze meeting Vicente's finally, pleading.

"W-what's happening to you, Robert? When did this start?"

"I h-heard that J-John was ill but people thought it w-was just a f-flu. However, s-several others began catching it and I heard John passed away," Robert stuttered.

"Why didn't we hear anything about this!?" Vicente demanded, anger swelling.

"This just happened over the past three days, sir," Robert sobbed. Outside, the wind howled and the rain began to pound hard against the ground. Thunder rumbled low in the distance and lightening etched through the ominous sky. Vicente stared down at the man at his feet, trying to make sense of what he just learned and what it meant for him and his wife. Rozetta emerged from the other room with a heavy blanket, about to bring it to the man until her husband's gaze stopped her.

"Sweetheart?" she murmured. He again glanced at Robert, beginning to back away from him slowly. "What's wrong?"

"We're leaving."

"What? Vicente, what is wrong??" the dark haired woman demanded. He walked up to her, taking the blanket she was holding and placed it on her shoulders.

"We need to leave. It isn't safe here. Please don't ask: Just do it." Their eyes locked as if they had their own silent language and with that her eyes went downcast, frowning as she nodded in compliance. Suddenly from outside, there was a loud shriek of people crying out in fear. Vicente moved to the window peering out to see a lone man on horseback, raising his sword towards the fleeing villages as his silvery blonde hair danced in the crazed wind. The rain had died down for the time being, lightening crackling in the dark sky. The rogue's eyes widened, fear gripping him tighter. "Arthas…" He watched in horror as Arthas rode down the stone path, slashing at the defenseless people.

"I shall cleanse this disease from the world! Your blood with purify this village!" To Vicente's shock, some of the people he saw the prince slash down had similar symptoms as Robert. A scream cut Vicente's train of thought short as he turned to see Rozetta backing away from the diseased blonde as he crawled towards her. His skin had become slimy and more hair fell out as he dragged himself across the floor. The pregnant girl pressed her back against the wall, horror fixed in her emerald eyes. The rogue ran over to her, grabbing his swords from the mantle on the wall above the fireplace.

"What's wrong with him!? What is going on?? Vicente??" The rogue glared at the creature at his feet that used to be a fellow friend, thoughts of what was happening plaguing him. A creature. That is what Robert had become in front of their eyes. Something changed him and was spreading throughout the village, and now, even worse, Arthas from the Silver Hand was now killing everyone to cleanse them. Vicente's eyes widened as a terrible realization gripped him, his gaze going to his young bride then falling to her slightly bulged stomach. His face grew stern as he drew back his swords.

"Get out of here. Go out the back. I will follow in a moment," he ordered, pulling her toward the back room and away from the diseased creature. "I need you safe. Please," he whispered. He could see it in her eyes, the look of terror from the thought of being separated from him. "Look, I know you're scared but please, please think of the baby. I would rather die than lose you two." He planted a kiss on her forehead as she began crying.

"V-Vicente, I-I…." she stuttered as she dried her eyes. The zombie behind them moaned, the sound of his rotting body slowly dragging against the floor. Vicente brushed his hand down the side of her face lovingly, kissing her forehead once more. "No…. No, no, no…" The rogue grabbed a black shawl, replacing the large blanket with it over her shoulders. 

"Run and don't look back. I'll distract Arthas. I can't let anything happen to you or our child," he said, looking back at the creature moaning. It had stopped for a moment, its ragged breathing making its body shake and it growled low. "Rozetta," he murmured gently, grabbing her chin, "I will meet you at Blackwood Lake, ok?" She looked at him, her eyes glossy with fresh tears. "Everything will be alright. I love you so much," he whispered, closing in and taking her lips with his in a passionate kiss. The screams outside grew louder and now the crackling of fire broke out as one of the houses were set ablaze.

"My people! I will cleanse your souls of this filth that Mal'Ganis has cast upon you. I will deliver you salvation! May your souls rest in peace and find their way to the Promised Land!" Arthas yelled as he lit the next house on fire. Men and women ran in terror as the smoke and ash consumed the air. A lot were asking why he was doing this and what was wrong with them. Most were merely screaming and crying, tending to wounds while trying to get away. The corrupted prince made his way towards Vicente's house.

"Where's my baby!?" a woman screamed, running through the town and through the scattering people. Arthas turned his attention towards her for a moment, trotting after her.

"Now is your chance, my love. Get out of here."

"I-I… Vicente…" she stuttered, grasping at his hands, "I don't want to leave you. I just can't." Outside, the high shrill of a woman signaled that the possessed prince found his prey, continuing his path to the rogue's home. The rogue peered out the window for a second before looking back at his panicked wife as she nervously ran her hands through her long, black hair that she pulled over her shoulder. Her brow knotted in sorrow as she looked up at him, tears streaming down her face uncontrollably.

"You must. I love you, Rozetta," with one last kiss, he opened the door for her, waiting. "Take the horse." She took in a deep, shaky breath, knowing full well she couldn't argue with him. He was terribly stubborn and always believed that everything he thought of was best. She knew in her heart this was a bad idea. That something terrible was waiting to happen. She peered up at him, hugging him as tightly as she could, her stomach bumping him.

"I love you, Vicente. You better not die on me," she cried, kissing him once more. Reluctantly and carefully, Rozetta hurried outside to fetch the steed which had not been startled yet, glancing back occasionally at him as she ran. Vicente turned back inside to what was once Robert on his floor, eyeing it in anger. Walking around it to a cabinet, Vicente opened the double door revealing a full set of Bonescythe armor on display. The zombie let out a loud moan, causing the rogue to glance over.

"That's right, Robert," he said, beginning to grab the pieces of armor, "It's show time."

\---

Arthas trotted over to the next house, hearing the sudden roar of one of the undead from the dwelling before him. Dismounting from his horse, the prince drew his sword before storming right up to the door and opening it. The only source of light for the house was the glow from the flames outside as Arthas walked into the structure, his eyes falling on the zombie squirming on the ground. It writhed in what looked like pain as Arthas then noticed a small throwing knife in the creature's arm, effectively pinning it to the ground. Without even thinking, the corrupted prince waltzed up and sank his blade into it, silencing its cries.

"Another soul cleansed. Now, why don't you show yourself and let me help you while you still have your mind," the blonde prince murmured, glancing around the dark room. He heard a man scoff in disgust from the shadows.

"You call this 'help?' This is madness. This slaughter is wrong. You should be looking for ways to cure them, not murder them," Vicente said sternly. From outside behind the house, a horse bellowed, the sound of its hooves pounding the ground caught Arthas' attention to which Vicente noticed. He knew it was his wife and that he couldn't have the prince running after her. Quickly with the flick of his wrist, the rogue threw distracting powder, the sharp noise causing Arthas' attention to shift once more. 'Easily distracted. Something is very wrong. It's like he is possessed. Like it's not really him,' the rogue thought to himself.

"Come out, you fool! I've no time for nonsense," Arthas growled out. After a very short pause, Arthas grabbed his cloak, sweeping it around himself as he moved to leave. "Very well, I was going to burn it all anyway." An orange glow swarmed his body as he used the seal to blast the door off its hinges, splinters showering the ground. As he walked away from the house he was suddenly stopped as a throwing knife caught his cloak, pinning it to the ground. Arthas turned in time to see the Bonescythe clad rogue land and charge at him, swords drawn and ready to strike. The prince brought his own sword up, blocking the frontal assault and parrying, knocking Vicente back. As the dark haired man regained his footing, Arthas freed himself from the dagger and charged up another seal. "So, you wish to fight me? This is what I get for saving you from the clutches of the Dreadlord?"

"This isn't saving! Have you lost all sense!?"

"You dare speak to me like that, knave? Defying me will cost you dearly," Arthas growled. Fire crackled in the air, ashes softly raining down upon them as the thunder roared above, the darkening sky threatening to open up and give rain once again. The wind picked up, growing harsher and spreading the fire, pushing the hungry flames to Vicente's home, the smell of sulfur and burning wood filling the air. "This place is now saved. You are all that is left now. It will be up to you whether you suffer or if it's quick."

"I will not die here. That is not in your power. You are supposed to be protecting your people," Vicente said, firming his stance. Arthas merely stared at him, his gaze sending a chill through the rogue. Thunder roared and a crack of lightening flashed as the two charged at one another, their blades colliding, Vicente's crossing over in an 'X' in front of him to block Arthas' downward blow. The sound of steel grinding and sparks flew as the two pushed against each other to break defenses. Suddenly, the blonde leaned back slightly before pushing forward, breaking Vicente's block and causing him to lose his footing and stumble back.

"Now you're mine," Arthas hissed, charging up a Seal of Command and using it to throw Vicente in the smoldering remains of one of the houses. Upon collision, the brittle frame crumbled inward, some of the planks trapping the rogue. Blood oozed from the gash that now graced the dark haired man's forehead above his right eye, making him dizzy. Rain started falling, softly at first but it quickly became harsher, causing Arthas' hair to mat to his head and face. Firming his grip on the hilt of his sword, the prince waltzed up to the wreck and grabbed the fallen rogue by the throat, yanking him up.

_'This is it. I'm so sorry, Rozetta, my love. Please be safe,' he thought. The corrupted paladin raised his sword, lightening crackling through the dark sky._

"I have the power," Arthas whispered, "I also have the power to make use of you and have you suffer for your defiance. Now, you shall serve me." With that, he plunged his sword to the hilt through Vicente's chest, hearing him cry out in pain. Another sharp cry escaped as the sword was pulled out, blood pouring from the wound. Vicente collapsed to the ground, Arthas' words plaguing and confusing him. He looked up at the paladin prince as blood came up through his mouth, finding a bright blue flame forming in this palm. "Welcome… to my kingdom."

\---

The horse's hooves pounded the ground, dodging trees and jumping logs and small streams. Rozetta held tightly to the reins, being sure her stomach was not bumped or crushed as she rode on. The rain started pouring as thunder and lightening continued rumbling on. As she finally reached Blackwood Lake, Rozetta dismounted from the steed keeping a firm grasp on the reins. Her long, black hair was now soaked and matted to her head looking like thin strands. Also her eyes were red, streaks of tears staining her face, mingling with the harsh rainfall.

"You better be safe or I don't know what I'd do, Vicente," she sobbed to herself as she clutched the reins. Her glossy green eyes scanned the lake, looking for a safe place for shelter.


	2. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who left comments, PM'd me, or contacted me otherwise to tell me how much you enjoy this. It really, truly means a lot to me. I have a lot of this story written and even if I don't post it, it doesn't stop me from doing what I like. I would just love to hear if YOU guys like it so that I post more.
> 
> Besides, have any questions or wanna talk about anything, feel free to comment or contact me and I think we could have a fun time. ^ ^
> 
>  
> 
> If you are looking for visuals, be sure to check out my DeviantART page to see art from myself or check my faves for commissions or gift arts of my characters.
> 
>  
> 
> _Italics - thoughts_

Awakening

All there was was the cold and darkness. Vicente felt his limbs bearing a great strain as he tried to move, feeling as though his body was waking up from a long slumber. Even though his eyes were open, the place he was in was black, though no sense of fear grasped him. Lifting his arms slowly, the rogue's hands hit wood, finding that he seemed to be encased in a box. Once more, he realized he felt no emotion at this, wondering what was wrong with him. Placing his hands against the cover, he lifted, opening up the case and sliding it over, hearing it clatter to the stone floor. The room wasn't even lit well but anything was bright to Vicente as he shielded himself as he adjusted. It was then that the horror finally struck him as he adjusted to see a bony hand. Quickly, he began to examine the rest of his body finding that he looked like an undead. Now panicked, Vicente looked around where he was seeing more boxes and random bodies strewn about in his area. The room was circular with what looked like a circular fighting pit in the center with prisoners chained up against its walls, some silent while others sobbed in anguish. Chains hung from the ceiling and walls, jingling as they swayed; also the torches that hung from the walls showed very little light. Vicente looked down at himself, seeing himself garbed in black robes, a black hood over his head, blocking his peripheral vision. His mind raced, his eyes darting around trying to absorb this turn of events while attempting to make sense of what was going on. He then grabbed his head, attempting to scream but his voice cracked and was hoarse from not being used.

"Well, well, another one awakens," came a deep and eerie voice. Vicente stopped trying to scream to look up at the tall man in blue armor. "I am Instructor Razuvious. Our Lord awaits you on the balcony. Don't keep him waiting any longer then you already have." Silently, the rogue strained to climb to his feet and out of his coffin. He felt so fragile. How long was he asleep? What happened while he slumbered? Then, he froze, remembering his beloved.

 _'Oh my God, Rozetta, please tell me you are ok. Oh my God…'_ he thought, grabbing his head once more. He dragged on and as he got closer to the balcony, he realized that he gained strength. Once he climbed the small amount of stairs, he came into view with a tall man in black armor with the rumored runeblade, Frostmourne. As if he sensed Vicente, the man turned towards him, his blue, glowing eyes boring through the rogue's very being.

"Ah.. another soldier. Welcome to my kingdom, my Harbinger of Death. I am the Lich King. You now serve me," the king stated, pointing Frostmourne at him before setting it down at his side. At that moment, the Lich King seemed to lean forward and squint. "It's you. I remember you," he said, walking up to Vicente. "So you have finally awakened." This caught the rogue off guard.

"W-what?" Vicente choked out, his voice harsh. The king holstered Frostmourne, reaching up and removing his helmet, his now silver hair falling free. Vicente squinted as if thinking, his own glowing blue eyes wisping a blue flame-like aura from them. It then clicked, his head jerking back in surprise. "Prince Arthas?!"

"No longer am I a prince. All that you see is mine. You have slumbered long since Corin's Crossing but it matters not. You are now one of my Death Knights. You will begin your training like all the others." Arthas said as he walked to the balcony, resting his helm on the rail.

"H-how long h-has it been?" Vicente choked out. His voice was returning to him.

"I've no time for this. The Scarlet Crusade is making a pitiful attempt to claim back what we've taken. Go to the lower floor and find my servant, Darion. He will help you with your training. Now go. Get out of my sight and make yourself useful." The silver haired man turned his back to him, his cloak and hair billowing out behind him. Vicente backed off, walking down the stairs and through the portal next to level. He appeared in an area similar to what was upstairs except there was no pit. Instead there were bookshelves and desks strewn with papers.

"Another poor fool for the slaughter," came a stern voice from behind him. Upon turning around, Vicente saw a large man standing at the top of the stairs on the right, peering down at him. His black and dark purple armor clanked as he made his way down, keeping his gaze on the undead rogue. "I am Darion Morgraine, Highlord of the Knights of the Ebon Blade. We shall head down to Death's Breach and begin your training. Let's move."

"Wait, please," Vicente said softly, watching his gaze through his horned helm. "I must know. How long has it been since Arthas destroyed Corin's Crossing? Please." Darion tilted his head in interest as the rogue moved towards the base of the stairway, his frail hands gripping the banister.

"You remember things from before? You have memories of your life?" he asked.

"Is that strange?" the rogue asked, keeping himself still by grasping the banister. Darion reached the base of the stairway, looking down into the smaller man's eyes. Vicente began to feel uneasy, wondering just what the Highlord was looking at. "Is there something wrong?" Darion pulled back, realizing just who this undead was.

"So, it's you then. You're the first one our Lord changed. He had waited a long time for you to awaken. Much has happened since that time when you died." The undead turned his eyes away slowly, his thoughts consuming him.

"Died…" Vicente whispered, clutching at his chest with one hand. He stared at the ground in thought, a flashback of his dear Rozetta telling him that he better not die and leave her alone. Using the hand that was against his chest, Vicente grabbed his head once more, an overwhelming headache rising up and clutching him. He groaned under the strain, squeezing his eyes shut. All this stress was bearing down on him. Darion scoffed, walking passed him and to the portal.

"We need to get moving. The time to dwell on your thoughts and memories is over. Now we shall begin your training to gain your strength back and get you prepared for the battle ahead. The Scarlet Crusade is trying to take back the land we have taken from them in a futile effort. Let us go down to ground level, Death's Breach." With that, he stepped into the portal, disappearing from sight. Vicente stared after him a moment, feeling the tension in his head melt away. Looking down at his hands, the rogue decided that he needed to get away from this place.

 _'Perhaps this 'training' will help me find a way out of here. For now, I will do what they ask,'_ he mused to himself, following the Highlord to the training grounds. Once emerging from the portal, Darion waved his arm out, showing the rogue the camp that was set up. There were a few demonic creatures running about paying no mind to them. Also there were some humans who appeared to be experimenting and selling goods. In the distance along the cliff, Vicente saw a strange being that almost appeared vampiric, his long, silver hair flowing down his back while his red eyes took notice of Vicente's gaze. The vampire broke his glance, continuing his pacing while looking down at what was below. The sound of warfare and victims' cries filled the air, dark smoke and ash billowing up from the battleground below. Darion walked towards the cliffside, Vicente close behind him.

"This is what our Lord has commanded," the Highlord said, showing the undead the scene below. Humans with the symbol of the Scarlet gracing their tabards were attempting to fend off the undead and demonic creatures that advanced them, some running in fear. Vicente looked down in time to see a man trip and fall, turning over to raise his arms to try and defend himself from the monster that began clawing at him, blood splattering the ground. The man's gurgled scream caused the rogue to shiver, looking away. The vampire close by noticed this, walking up beside the two.

"I see you have a new recruit, Highlord."

"Yes, Blood Prince, this is the one our Lord has been waiting for," Darion responded. The vampire glanced at the Highlord a moment before leaning down to get a good look at Vicente, who jerked back in surprise. Valanar scoffed before backing away, turning his gaze to the battle below. The Highlord turned back towards the camp, his arm outstretched. "Now then, rogue, you will become on of our Death Knight soldier's. You will learn the means of the two handed swords or axes. We shall grace you with heavy armor and a steed of your own. In time you will become one of us." Vicente merely looked over the camp again; his thoughts elsewhere as he began thinking of how to get away from this place, of when would be the best time to escape. "Come, let us begin."

\---

The strain of the training grew with each assignment, going from stealing horses and rescuing comrades to assassinating Scarlet soldiers and high officers. The more Vicente did for the Highlord and Blood Prince, the more he felt his sanity slip away. He knew these things he did were wrong, that the more he did the more he helped the wrong cause, but he knew in his heart that this was what was needed to gain more strength and resources to use to escape. He knew with each mission, he gained more power and weapons to use at his disposal. He had seen other Death Knights, others who experienced the same awakening as he, but he noticed that they seemed mindless, as if they had lost their former selves. It saddened him to see, knowing full well it meant that either they were picked off while they were alone or that their home suffered the same as his. How many lives had Arthas and his men stolen? How many fell to them and fed that runeblade? Vicente closed his eyes at these questions, afraid to find the answers. Currently, Vicente had earned enough to have a full set of armor and sword, the black gear glowing with a blue aura. He was told by the Blood Prince to finally speak once again to the Lich King, who he was told was standing on the alter overlooking the battlefield. The rogue bit his lip, glancing up at the back of the demon prince.

"What brings you to me, my Harbinger. How are you fairing with the training of a Death Knight? Certainly different then what you are used to," Arthas said without looking at him. Vicente glared at him; he had only picked up enough to get through what he needed, wishing he had his old gear, his rogue training wanting to surface. Ignoring the question that was given to him, Vicente kneeled on one knee, bowing his head.

"I was told to speak to you, my King," he said quietly. Just saying that made him sick to his stomach. Arthas glanced down at him a moment before looking over the cliff once more.

"We have an attack we have prepared to strike Light's Hope Chapel. Losing the Chapel will be a huge blow to the Alliance forces that have come to Eastern Plaguelands to try and salvage it. It's located northwest of Tyr's Hand. The Argent Dawn feel they are able to fix things here but we shall show them just how useless their little cause is. Go now, south of the Breach, Darion is waiting for you. He will lead the assault."

"I will at once," Vicente responded, climbing to his feet. Walking away from the corrupted prince to his death steed, its glowing eyes flaring, Vicente mounted the beast, pulling the reins to urge it to head to the edge of Light's Hope where the Highlord waited. Upon exiting the stone tunnel that was now opened at the south end of the camp, Vicente trotted out to find what appeared to be a nest-like area for ghouls and zombies. Bones scattered the ground while purple auras and fog glided across the floor. Ghouls crawled and dragged through the debris, heading south to the ramp-like path that ended at Browman Mill. Once he reached the bottom, Vicente spotted the group of Death Knights with Darion at the lead with Keleseth at his side whom Vicente had rescued some time ago.

"Soldiers of our Lord, Death Knights of Acherus, Minions of the darkness; hear the call of your Highlord and rise before me to serve! We make our way to Light's Hope Chapel. The skies turn red with the blood of the fallen, the Lich King watches over us as we bring him glory this day! Leave no one!" Highlord Morgraine screamed while raising his sword. The ground rumbled as zombies and ghouls awakened from their slumber and crawled from the firm dirt. Darion kicked the side of his steed, urging it to charge forward while releasing a war cry. Vicente grimaced at the group as they rushed forward, seeing the mindless Death Knights and ghouls doing as they were told. He stayed back, hoping that Morgraine didn't notice him. No such luck as the man turned and urged him forward with a wave, waiting for the rogue to stop next to him. "Come now, Vicente, we shall show this Argent Dawn that they are not to take us lightly.

"I have reason to believe we won't," Vicente murmured, staring at the mob before them. Morgraine didn't catch his whisper as he charged forward with Vicente beside him. Once he reached the crowd, the rogue jumped from his steed, looking around pretending to attack. He spotted one of the zombies coming up upon the Night Elf named Raine who had fallen over, seeing it about to bring its claws down upon her until he jumped before it, slashing through its torso. She peered up at him, a curious look on her face. The rogue took a quick glance at her before moving away before someone realized what he had done for her. Again and again, Vicente snuck around stopping the Highlord's minions from hurting the Argent Dawn. Finally, Tirion himself appeared before them all, stopping the bloodshed and bringing the Death Knights to their knees.

"Stand down, my Death Knights, we have lost. This land.. the light here is intense. Something about this place is strange," Morgraine strained out. Tirion walked up before him, a look of disappointment across his face. He glanced down at the corrupted Ashbringer in the Highlord's grasp, remembering the man's father.

"Darion, you never could win here. Your master knows what lies beneath these grounds. That is why he dares not show his face here. That is why he sent you and your Death Knights to die." Morgraine jumped up, glaring at the paladin.

"Silence, old man! Your lies will not effect me!" As he said this, a glimmering wisp of clouds formed behind him and his army, a figure emerging and pointing to the Highlord.

"My boy, what has become of you? What has the darkness done to you?"

"Father?!" Darion screamed in pain before what appeared to be an image of his former self emerged in the form of a ghost, running to the image of his father explaining that he wanted to fight the Scourge and would rather die in battle then sit and do nothing while at home. His father's spirit shook his head replying that he was not old enough to fight and that he must always remember what he was fighting for. As he tried to finish his speech, his father was sucked back and into Frostmourne as Arthas walked through the glimmering mist to point at the Highlord.

"Your father's soul is now mine!" Arthas said, throwing his head back to laugh as Morgraine screamed in anger. Vicente glanced at Tirion, seeing the holy man glare at Arthas while balling his fists. "Your deaths are insignificant."

"Damn you, Arthas! I will kill you!" Darion screamed running to strike him only to be thrown aside like a doll. Looking over at Tirion, Darion tossed the corrupted Ashbringer to him, watching it become purified upon the paladin's touch. Tirion charged at the Lich King, their blades clashing. Vicente growled low remembering the night Arthas took everything from him, the sparks of the swords reminding him of their duel. A flash of being in the debris of a broken house entered his mind, causing Vicente to shake his head. The Argent Dawn soldiers glanced at him upon seeing him move, their eyes going back to their leader as he jumped back from Arthas, holding his stance.

"You can't run forever, boy. One day, everything you have done will come to haunt you. I wonder if even now if your father's spirit taunts you," Tirion said. Vicente glanced at the paladin in confusion.

 _'He killed his own father? For some reason I'm not that surprised,'_ the rogue thought. Arthas growled, backing into a puff of dark smoke that formed behind him.

"I'm not a boy anymore. I am a King. Learn it now before I teach you in the afterlife, paladin!"

"You will always be a boy to me. You tried that talk with Uther at Stratholme and what did they do? They left you behind. That was when you first began showing that the darkness was taking control of you. I pity you," Tirion said, keeping a firm grip on the Ashbringer. The smoke began licking at Arthas' body, spreading around him.

"One day I will kill you, old man. One day I will," he said as he disappeared into the darkness. Tirion turned to Darion, walking over and helping him up from his knees where he clutched where Arthas had struck him.

"Darion, do you understand now? He doesn't care about you, any of you," he said looking around at the other Death Knights. His eyes finally fell on the rogue, feeling something different about him. The human warrior of the Argent Dawn ran to Tirion after speaking with the others, whispering something in his ear. Once he was finished, the paladin glanced at Vicente before looking back at the other Death Knights. "I hope we can join together to help stop Arthas. This Lich King must be stopped. His hunger for power is going to destroy us all. I hope that you can each find yourselves some allies whether that be with the Alliance or the Horde. In either case, both are fighting to stop this darkness." Darion nodded, turning to his army.

"We shall take Acherus from them! It shall be ours!" The Death Knights cheered, raising their weapons in enthusiasm. Darion formed a Death Gate, bowing to Tirion before walking through with the army following him. Vicente moved to walk in to follow when Tirion raised his arm to stop him. The rogue tilted his head at him in confusion, watching him.

"I understand that you never struck us, that you stopped your own men from harming us. We thank you," he said, bowing his head. The other Argent Dawn members bowed their heads as well. Vicente turned his gaze to stare off in the distance before raising his hand in look at it.

"Arthas took everything from me. For some reason I still have vivid memories of when I was alive but I don't know what happened to my bride. I hope she is alright. I desire nothing more then to make sure she is safe and to see Arthas lose everything. I have no qualm with you or the Alliance or Horde. All I can do right now is try to free myself from this curse. Even though I will never be alive again," Vicente said. Taking a quick glance at the group before him, he bowed his head slightly before walking through the portal. Once on the other side, Vicente was greeted by cries of monsters and Death Knights as he looked over at the pit to see a giant creature known as Patchwerk running about knocking the Death Knights around. The rogue drew his two hander before looking down at it a moment, glancing over to see a pile of weapons near the forge, a matching pair of daggers sitting on the top. The hilts were made of white gold, with black leather wrapped around for grip; the silver blade curved slightly and showed glowing blue runes running down the flats. Running over, Vicente discarded the two-hander to replace it with these dual daggers, running over to the battle and using the blades to climb up Patchwerk's back. Once he reached the monster's shoulders, he dug both daggers into the beast's neck, severing its head from its body. As it hit the ground, Vicente jumped off, flipping and landing on the ground as the blood pooled around the carcass behind him. The other Death Knights killed the smaller ghouls in no time after, claiming victory over the Ebon Blade stronghold. Up the stairs on the balcony, Darion opened two portals, one going to the front gates of Stormwind while the other was the gates of Orgimmar.

"Go now and go to their leaders. With Tirion's blessing, we have a chance at being accepted," Highlord Morgraine said, "Tirion has sent scouts to alert them of our arrival. The people do not yet know, but do not take their harsh words or actions. It will be better in time." One by one, Death Knights gradually stepped into each portal, seeking their own acceptance into each faction. Vicente walked up the stairs to the balcony, holstering his new weapons, feeling better knowing he didn't need to pretend to be a knight any longer, returning to his rogue roots. Reaching the top of the stairs, he looked between each portal, his thoughts flying. He wanted to head to Stormwind but he knew in his heart that would have to wait, just looking at his dead body would make them turn their eyes from him, would make them shun him away and probably even try to destroy him. He looked at the Orgimmar portal, walking through.

\---

Thrall glared down at the blue eyed undead, thinking over Vicente's oath to join the Horde. The rogue remained kneeled down, seeing the orc guards on either side waiting to see what may happen or what their Chieftain would command.  
"Alright, rogue, I will let you be welcome here among the Horde. However, you must work for me to gain trust."

"I understand," Vicente replied, glancing up to meet the orc's gaze.

"You will work in my scouting unit. I will put your skills to use," Thrall commanded. Vicente had no problem with the assignment. He just needed allies that weren't in league with Arthas. "You know you are not the only undead to approach me today. It seems that the Lich King is losing followers and now a female elf named Slyvanas Windrunner of Quel'Thalas is rising in power and adding to the Horde forces. I have heard she is a great military power and is strong-willed. So know that that had a part in my trusting you."

"Yes, War Chief, I understand." The rogue responded, bringing his head down to bow in respect. Thrall waved his hand to signal that Vicente was allowed to leave, watching him rise and walk out calmly. Once out of the Warchief's chamber, Vicente went to work to look into replacing his armor for that fit for a rogue. He hurried to the Auction House and merchant area to sell his current armor before more Death Knights showed and tried the same which would drop the value.

\---

The orders were to do a thorough sweep of the Plaguelands to look for any troops from the Scarlet Crusade, Arthas, or refugees before they joined either side against them. They began by searching through the southern half, finding a tomb where troll zombies roamed but seemed to pose no initial threat. They mindlessly wandered around the area, paying no real mind to the mercenaries unless they got too close. Moving on they approached a lake, seeing an abandoned town to the west of it to which the main road cut straight through. Vicente's breath caught in his throat as he realized where they were. His hometown, laid to waste, leaving no signs of life except for ghouls and ghosts. After clearing out some of the undead, they decided to move on not seeing any real signs of life. Vicente, who was now adorned in full Bloodfang armor, looked at the charred remains of his home, staring down at the debris with sorrow. He looked behind him to see the broken remains of the house he had been thrown into, remembering the feeling of Arthas' hand around his throat. Rubbing his throat gently, he finally turned to follow his group out the north exit of the town, feeling the troll hunter stare at him a little before continuing on. As they continued on down the road passing Blackwood Lake to find it mainly dried up, the river long since dead.

"This place has taken such a toll," Vicente murmured, urging his horse to follow the group. They continued traveling down the road, coming up to another dead town. Captain Mug'thal raised his hand to halt his men, looking over at the town. This one was silent, nothing seemed to be there at all, even ghouls, which was what caught his eye. Looking back at the others, the orc captain motioned for them to spread out and look around.

"What is this place?"

"I believe this was once called Northdale. Alliance humans used to live here but the reports say Arthas and his forces 'cleansed' it and now it's a dead town as you can see," Captain Mug'thal said. "We're to check for survivors and eliminate them before they either rejoin their Alliance forces or, if desperate, join the Scarlet Crusade." All but Vicente nodded as the captain signaled for them to get to work. "Move out."

"Sir, I thought we were merely a scout group," Vicente protested slightly, not wanting to get on the orc captain's bad side. Mug'thal turned to him, his face stern.

"We are more like mercenaries, Vicente. Now get to work," he responded. The rogue's brow creased in stress as he stealthed and walked away. The sound of screams and crying soon filled the air as the humans were dragged from their hiding places and were slaughtered in cold blood.

"Hey, boss, look at dis one," Kuto, the troll hunter, called from the porch of a nearby house. Mug'thal walked into the building looking where Kuto had pointed to find a dark haired woman who was curled up in the corner, crying quietly in her sleep. "Dis one is pregnant. See?" It was then that the orc noticed the girl had her arm around her stomach protectively. "Do ya still want meh ta kill 'er?"

"Yes, we leave no one. Do it," he ordered. The troll grimaced but proceeded to do as told, drawing back his bow. As he released the arrow a flash of dark red zipped by them, a thin figure appearing between the two and the woman. "Vicente!" the orc bellowed, "What are you doing?!" The arrow had found its way into the rogue's right shoulder, saving the slumbering girl. Angered, Mug'thal strode up, grabbing the arrow and pushing it further into his shoulder causing him to yelp in pain. "What is the meaning of this, soldier?" the captain demanded. Once the orc let go, Vicente ripped the arrow out, throwing it angrily to the ground.

"You can't kill her," he answered. He shot a glance at Kuto to make sure he didn't set up for another shot. His firey blue eyes shifted back to the orc, knowing full well that he wasn't going to let this go easy. Sure enough, the orc waltzed up and without thinking twice, clamped his hand onto the rogue's injured shoulder, digging his thumb into the wound. Startled, the undead let out a scream of pain, waking up the human behind him.

"Mmm.. Vicente…," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. The two Horde went wide eyed, looking between the human and the undead. As Mug'thal let go, Vicente knelt down grabbing his arm. The orc peered down at him, still holding his angered tone.

"Send her away. We'll talk later," he demanded, that 'you're in trouble' tone in his voice.

"Y-yessir," Vicente choked out. Kuto trailed behind his captain as they walked away. The undead took a deep breath, willing the pain to subside as he climbed to his feet. He turned to his poor beloved, now realizing the state she was in. Her clothes were tattered and he could see the shawl that he himself had given her still over her shoulders as she clung to it as if it was all she wore. Her shoes were gone and she was covered in dirt and ash from the fires. Another thing he noticed was that she looked very malnourished, making it hard to be sure when she had last eaten. Also her stomach was a little bigger then he'd remembered potentially helping him see that he may have been sleeping for quite some time. All the while he didn't realize that she was now frozen in terror staring at him. Her voice broke his trance.

"Please don't hurt me," she whispered. He could hear the weakness in her voice and it broke his heart,

"I won't hurt you," he replied just as softly, holding up his hands. "I promise. Now why are you here? Shouldn't you be finding a place to rest and get food? You look unwell." She tilted her head to the side in confusion. This Horde cared about her well being. Though something was nagging her about this one; something familiar.

"I'm waiting for my husband," she replied. "He'll come for me. I know it." Vicente closed his eyes and turned away slightly.

"How long has that been?"

"I'm not really sure, I've been wandering for so long. I think maybe four or five months, I guess. I have been moving from town to town now," came the dreaded response. The rogue sighed, feeling his hatred for Arthas grow.

 _'She's been alone that long,'_ he thought. "Well if it's been that long," he said, "maybe you shouldn't be waiting anymore."

"No, he'll come. I know it. He's not gone." Vicente's face went stern, wishing she would just find help and survive.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked, coldly, hoping she would lose hope and fend for herself. She began playing with her hair, a warm look gracing her features.

"I feel him," she breathed. His head jerked up and he spun around to fully face her. She carefully climbed to her feet, dusting herself off as best she could. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this. It's crazy. I don't know what it is but I just feel like you are easy to talk to." The undead's face showed sorrow as she brushed her hair behind her ear like she always did. "It's strange," she murmured softly. Both jumped as a booming voice called out in anger.

"Rogue, let's move!" Vicente made a face, turning back to his bride.

"Your hiding place has been discovered. You should find a village and take care of yourselves," he said, pointing to her tummy. She began rubbing it protectively, starting to protest.

"But I—"

"Don't you think your husband would want to find you safe and healthy?" the undead snapped, praying she would just give in and find help. Reluctantly, she nodded, her gaze wandering to the ground. "Good. Now go before my captain changes his mind." He had to fight the urge to give her a kiss so bad, it was eating away at him. Fixing her shawl, she hurried to the door, pausing in the doorway.

"Thank you," she whispered before running off. He watched as she hurried away in the direction of Light's Hope Chapel.

"You're welcome, Rozetta, my love."

\---

Vicente hit the wall of the North Tower, his head smacking into the stone hard enough to make him dizzy. Captain Mug'thal paced around the empty tower, his arms behind his back.  
"Ok, soldier, I want to hear everything. Convince me why I shouldn't hand you over to Thrall himself for disobeying me," he growled. He stopped his pacing, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms, waiting. While rubbing the back of his head, the undead gave a heavy sigh and began his story of the night that changed everything for him. Once he was finished, Vicente looked up to find the orc had his eyes closed in thought. He was about to move closer to see if he could get a reaction when the orc's eyes snapped open.

"Ruma!"

"Yessir!" came a deep voice from behind the wall. The group had been listening in from outside behind the broken wall of the tower. The tauren druid rushed in to aid his captain, crossing his arm over his chest and bowing his head in respect.

"Patch him up. We're moving out," the orc ordered. Just before walking away, he got in Vicente's face, pointing. "You pull any of this rebel bullshit again and you're in trouble. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal… sir," the rogue replied.

\---

Lukia Mistwind couldn't help but feel as though she was being watched, looking over her shoulder to see the hunter of the mercenary group looking at her. She steadied her Frostsaber, making it slow its pace for him to catch up. The white haired Night Elf male didn't realize this until she was almost right next to him.  
"Pardon me, hunter," she began, moving a long strand of her white hair aside. He gave her a once over, looking over her uniform which were the Vestaments of Absolution which showed she was high ranking, bowing his head in respect.

"Yes, priestess?"

"I couldn't help but feel your gaze, good sir," she replied. The hunter, Mariuss, kept a straight face, realizing he'd been caught. However, he continued to play it off to keep out of trouble. He cleared his throat before speaking, catching the male and female Draenei in the group's attention.

"Just watching you as ordered. We are here to protect you, milady," he responded quickly. She made a face at the decent counter.

"I see. As you were then, I suppose," she said, catching up to the other two Elune priestesses. Mariuss gave a small sigh of relief, moving his white hair out of his eyes. His relieved look turned into a scowl as he could practically feel the dark blue haired Night Elf near him smiling. The Terrorblade clad rogue came up beside him, a feral grin on his features. Mariuss could feel his pink skin tint red.

"What?" he hissed, "Kurai, don't you say a word."

"I would imagine I wouldn't have to at this point, 'good sir'," Kurai teased, adjusting his Cursed Vision. Mariuss moved his head so his long, white hair hid his face. Anyone who knew Kurai knew that he was usually quiet but Mariuss was his best friend. "Heh. Knock it off, Mariuss. You looked silly trying to hide."

"Fine," the hunter sighed, adjusting his quiver. Behind them, they heard the female Draenei shaman named Aurora giggle as she moved her short, white hair out of her eyes.  
"Men are silly," she said softly. Beside her, Vladamir, the male Draenei paladin, made a face, glancing at her. 

"Now, now, not all males are the same, you know. You shouldn't group," he said scolding her. She giggled once more. Marius noticed that the rogue had grown quiet, glancing over to see a serious look on his face. "Kurai?" The blue haired elf urged his Frostsaber to speed up, getting in front of the priestesses and motioning them to stop.

"What is it, Master Rogue?" the head priestess, Salene inquired. Kurai motioned for her to stay silent, looking around the vacant town before them: Corin's Crossing. Kurai turned to Vlad and Aurora, dismounting.

"Stay with them. Mariuss, let's check it out," he said, drawing his WarGlaives. Nodding, the hunter jumped off his own tiger, letting out a sharp whistle to call his pet, Lynx, a black with white stripes.

"So what do you think?" Mariuss asked, walking up beside the rogue.

"It's too quiet. Reports showed this place was crawling with Scourge. I expected us to have to go around," Kurai replied, still looking about. "We should probably still do that. I don't like how this looks." He turned to Vlad, pointing towards the outskirts of town. "Take them along the lake. I'll take Mariuss and Zyeal and we'll meet you on the other side."

"Very well," the male Draenei replied, nodding, "but do be careful."

"See you on the other side," Mariuss said, sending Lynx to check some of the abandoned houses. Vlad turned to the group of priestesses.

"Ladies, if you would," he said, leading them away. The three Night Elf males began scouting the ghost town.

\---

About five minutes later, a loud shriek was heard in the direction of the lake causing the three Night Elves to jump up in alarm. Just as they were to start to head over, the ground rumbled, ghoulish limbs breaking through the dirt.  
"It's an ambush!" Zyeal yelled, lifting his two-handed sword, Zin'rohk – Destroyer of Worlds, up in defense. Mariuss cast Volley, a rain of arrows showering down upon the emerging zombies.

"We have to regroup! There's too many of them! Kurai!" the hunter yelled, looking over to see the rogue slash a few of the ghouls down. Kurai glanced at Mariuss, nodding in agreement.

"Right, let's move!"

"Lynx!" Mariuss called as he cast Aspect of the Pack. The three dashed through the town, knocking down zombies as they rushed passed. Once they broke through to the outskirts they saw Vlad attacking a group of Scrouge with his mighty Hammer of the Naaru. A little further off, Aurora the shaman was fending off zombies, keeping Lady Salene safe.

"Someone help me! Please!" cried Reena from the lake. They looked in time to see the Night Elf female attempt to escape from the water to only have the elemental behind her grab her with its watery grip and pull her back under. Zyeal raced over, jumping in to grab her. Mariuss loaded up three arrows, landing them in what should have been the monster's face, if it had one. Reena broke free, feeling herself being dragged out of the water by the warrior.

"Are you alright, Lady Reena," he asked, pulling her to her feet. He noticed her face tinge pink from being so close.

"Y-yes. Thank you so much," she replied, coughing a bit and trying to catch her breath. She began wringing out her hair, squeezing whatever water she could from the aqua strands.  
"Where is Lukia?" she asked, looking around. A low growl caught the group's attention, looking to see a swarm of zombies dragging their feet towards them.

"Mariuss," Kurai shot a glance at the hunter, "Find the other priestess. Go now." Nodding, the white haired male whistled for his fellow pet to follow him. 

\---

Lukia scrambled to her feet, two skeletal mages close at her heels. She renewed PW: Shield as they continued to throw frostbolts at her to slow her down. Taking a quick glance around, she ran into the abandoned inn, hurrying to the back and down the stairs into the cellar. She hid behind one of the large hollowed out kegs, kneeling and began tending to the wound to her stomach. A large gash was made across her tummy, tearing her dark blue gown and soaking it with blood. Unfortunately for her it was the scent of blood that kept the ghouls aware of her presence. She began casting a heal, feeling the wound begin to close slowly. A sickly moan caused her to look up quickly to see the skeletal mages had found her, causing her to let out a scream. One of them reached its boney hand out, grasping her forearm and yanking her up forcefully. Out of panic, she cast Physic Scream to no avail as the second mage grabbed her other arm, clawing at it.  
"No! Let go!" the priestess screamed, trying to free herself. Suddenly, the second mage went down being pounced by a black tiger with white strips, its jaws clasping over its boney neck. Lukia felt her freed arm being grabbed firmed by the wrist. The first mage, seeing the intruder, let the girl go to power up a frostbolt only to have the tiger jump him too. Lukia felt her wrist being pulled, the person twisting her around to face them. The priestess bumped into their armored chest, looking up to see the hunter. A wave of relief washed over her, causing her to release tears while burying her head in his chest. "Thank you," she cried out, leaning into him. Startled, Mariuss cautiously wrapped one arm around her waist.

"Lady Lukia?" He could feel her shaking in his embrace, causing him to frown. "Milady, are you alright? Everything is going to be ok now. I'm here," he whispered softly in her ear. He could feel her calm down, than she seemed to go limp in his arms. "Milady!?" He looked down at her to see she had fainted. It was then once he pulled her away from himself that he saw all the blood. "Oh no.. Lady Lukia? Milady!?" He laid her down on his cloak as he proceeded to inspect her wounds. The gash across her stomach was only half healed and her right arm was sliced up from the mages boney claws. "Lynx, go and get the others. Please hurry," he told the tiger. The creature purred in acknowledgement and dashed out of the old inn, leaving her master behind. Mariuss pulled out some bandages, leaning the girl up against himself as he wrapped her torso, her head resting on his shoulder. He could hear her breathing in his ear and her whimpers when he was wrapping too tight.

"…riuss…," she murmured, causing the hunter to pause. Finished with her tummy, Mariuss laid her down again and began working on her arm.

\---

The abomination fell back, a large bloody wound from the top of his right shoulder going down diagonally across his body, taking him out. Kurai flicked his blades out fast, the blood from them splattering the ground. Looking back, he saw the group tending to wounds, seeing that the zombies had retreated. Holstering his swords, the rogue looked towards the direction of the town, hoping to see his friend, only to spot Lynx running up to them. Kneeling as the tiger reached him, Kurai pet the creature, asking her where Mariuss was. Giving a growl and shaking its head towards the inn, she turned and pranced back towards where she came from, urging him to follow.

"Stay here," Kurai commanded, looking at the others before turning to follow Lynx. The tiger raced to the door of the inn, looking back at the rogue. Suddenly, Mariuss appeared at the door with Lukia in his arms, his cloak wrapped around her to cover her. "Mariuss, is everything ok?"

"She just needs healing. She has a nasty wound on her torso, other then that she only fainted. Is everyone else ok?"

"Yeah, we should get moving though in case they come back. We shouldn't be too far from Light's Hope Chapel," the rogue replied, urging the hunter to follow him. Lynx purred at her master's feet, happy to see everything was ok again. The two males walked back over to the group, seeing the other priestesses run up to Mariuss, crying out their companion's name in worry.

"She'll be ok, ladies. She could use some heals, but she'll be fine," Mariuss said laying the girl down for them to tend to. The other mercenaries walked up, listening to their leader as he began to go over what they were to do next.

"Well, after they are done helping her, we should keep moving," the rogue pointed northeast, "I believe there should be a scar like the one we saw before this town. If we go along it, on the other side should be the Chapel. We should really go around the west side though because there are reports that Tyr's Hand has Scarlet troops and I don't want to chance us running into them." At their feet, Lukia's eyes fluttered open as she leaned up, looking around like she was lost.

"W-where am I? What happened?" she murmured as Reena hugged her.

"Mariuss saved you in the inn, Milady. You are safe now," Vlad said. Mariuss turned his eyes away in embarrassment, knowing Vlad was setting him up for something.

"It was nothing. Glad to be of assistance," the hunter replied. She looked down at herself, seeing her dress torn and her wounds wrapped up. Mariuss looked at the rogue once more, changing the subject, "So we head northwest then?"

"We should be sure to keep an eye out for the Courier, I hear he makes his rounds in that area. However, it would certainly be better then running into an entire fort of troops," Vlad said. Aurora leaned down to help the priestesses to their feet, watching them dust themselves off. Lukia wrapped the cloth she had around herself, wondering where it came from. It was then she noticed the hunter's cloak was missing. She buried her face into the cloth, a small smile on her face.

"Are you going to be ok, Lukia?" Salene asked, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder gently. The white haired elf nodded, walking to show she was fine, provoking the group to begin traveling once again. They followed the road which curved northwest, soon finding the beginning of the scar that Kurai had mentioned before. Lukia walked up next to the hunter once again, glancing at him occasionally until he finally looked at her.

"Yes, Milady?" She took off the cloak, holding it out to him, bowing her head slightly.

"You have my thanks, sir Mariuss, I am indebted to you," she said as he took the cloth, resting it over his arm.

"It's nothing," he replied, shaking his head, "Are you feeling better now that you have been treated?" She nodded, looking away nervously. She turned her head back quickly, about to say something when Mariuss raised a hand near her, a sign for her to wait a moment. "Shh, you hear that?" She looked around, her ears twitching as she listened around them. The hunter ran ahead, the rest of the group calling to him, wondering what was wrong. As he ran, Mariuss heard the noise clearer and clearer. It was a human woman crying, whimpering for help. He ran up to see her trying to run away from a plague bat, trying to swat the large winged beast away from her. This one is particular was the largest he'd ever seen, having heard some folks at one of the previous towers speaking of it. She fell to her knees, covering her head as the bat tried to scratch at her. Mariuss raised his Bow of the Black Betrayer, sending an arrow to land straight through the creature's head, killing it instantly. Hearing the arrow's thud, the human looked up and around, her tired expression making Mariuss feel that she was at her limits. He ran over to her, leaning down near her slowly to not startle her further.

"Please… help…" she whispered weakly. Mariuss helped her up, seeing she was pregnant, her long, black hair no longer covering her from when she had leaned forward.

"Mariuss! Mariuss, where are you!?" Kurai yelled. Lynx came running up, circling her master and sniffing at the human in curiosity. Coming out from behind the rock structure near the road, Kurai looked around running towards them as fast as he could, bringing his WarGlaives up to block a Scarlet soldier's arrows from hitting the pair. "It's the Courier!" Behind the scout was a soldier on horseback with three other soldiers at the horse's feet, all with their eyes turned towards the two Night Elves with the human woman. From where Kurai ran up, Zyeal peered his head around, seeing the Scarlet soldiers nearby. Turning back behind him, Zyeal yelled back to warn the rest of the group before running up beside Kurai to help defend. Lynx jumped between the two male Elves, her fur standing up as she leaned down and growled at their enemy. The Courier raised his sword, pointing it at the Elves, ordering the other soldiers to attack them. Aurora raced up in Ghost Wolf, jumping out of the spell while throwing down a flame totem to summon her elemental to aid them. Mariuss reached down, lifting the dark haired woman up into his arms, being careful of her stomach. She clutched around his neck, using the shawl she had to cover herself as best she could from her tattered gown. Behind Aurora, Vlad and the priestesses ran up, seeing the Scarlet soldiers let loose another round of arrows. Kurai stealthed after the arrows were knocked away, going around to jump the Courier.

"Mariuss, come over here!" Aurora yelled, sending a lava blast out at them. The hunter ran to the rest of the group while the warrior and Lynx defended him. The priestesses looked over the human girl, beginning to heal her while Mariuss covered her with his cloak.

"What is your name?" Salene asked while casting Heal. The human peered up at the Elves, a feeling of warmth coming over her.

"R-Rozetta," she murmured, leaning against Mariuss, "I'm so tired, been alone for.. so long… waiting for…" she fell asleep, lulled by the warmth of the healing wave. Lukia peered at her exhausted look before glancing up at the Courier upon hearing him cry out. Kurai had snuck up behind him, jumping him and knocking him off his horse to the cold, hard ground. Pointing one of his Glaives in the human man's face he looked at the other soldier's demanding they surrender their weapons and cease their assault. The men did as they were told, the shaman coming up to stand between them and the weapons. Zyeal came up behind them, blocking their chance at running away.

"Any ideas what we should do with them," the warrior asked, bracing in case one of them tried anything to escape.

"Personally, I think we should slaughter them all," Kurai hissed, "We gain nothing by letting them go." The humans began moving around nervously. Vladamire walked up beside the rogue, looking down at the horrified Courier.

"Perhaps it would be wise to hand them over to the Argent Dawn. Killing them outright like this would be to sink to their level," he replied.

"Aurora, get the ropes from the pack. We'll escort them to the Chapel. Be sure to keep your eyes on them," Kurai responded, holstering his weapons and turning away from his prey, knowing Vlad would keep an eye on him for him. The shaman ran to do what she was told. In the distance, the Horde scout party watched the whole situation, keeping their gaze on the Night Elf rogue.

"He seems to be the leader of this group. Not sure if it's wise to be here," Mug'thal murmured softly from their hiding spot behind the rock and hills. Vicente kept his gaze on his wife, seeing the priestesses continue to heal her. She looked so peaceful sleeping in the hunter's arms. It calmed him knowing she was finally no longer alone, in the safety of good people. Ruma looked over at the orc captain.

"Should we get moving, then," he asked, going into cat form. Mug'thal held up a hand telling him to wait as he strained to listen in on the Alliance group's conversation. The female Draenei finished tying the humans, connecting them in a line so they could drag them along. She turned to the rogue, resting a hand on her hip.

"We're all set now, Kurai," she said, her elemental behind her dancing around with having nothing to do now. She raised her flame totem, returning the elemental to rest. The rogue turned back, pleased to see the Scarlet troops secured.

"Kurai. I think I heard about that rogue," Mug'thal whispered before looking at his group, "Ok, we can go now. We need to scout the area west of here then report back to Thrall. Let's move." Ruma and Kuto followed Mug'thal while Vicente kept his gaze on the group, trying to hear what they were doing next, hearing the warrior say Light's Hope to the rogue before they began heading northeast along the scar, dragging the Scarlet troops with them. "Vicente, move yer ass now," the captain hissed behind him. Vicente did as he was told, not wanting to anger his commanding officer any further then he already had.


	3. Light's Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who left comments, PM'd me, or contacted me otherwise to tell me how much you enjoy this. It really, truly means a lot to me. I have a lot of this story written and even if I don't post it, it doesn't stop me from doing what I like. I would just love to hear if YOU guys like it so that I post more.
> 
> Besides, have any questions or wanna talk about anything, feel free to comment or contact me and I think we could have a fun time. ^ ^
> 
>  
> 
> If you are looking for visuals, be sure to check out my DeviantART page to see art from myself or check my faves for commissions or gift arts of my characters.
> 
>  _Thoughts_   
> **Flashbacks**   
>  \--- >scene breaks

Light's Hope

Aurora tugged on the rope, urging the Scarlet troops to move faster while Zyeal and Vlad shoved them along. Ahead of them, Kurai lead them along the scar, the Chapel coming into view in the distance. At the back of the group, the Elune priestesses walked alongside the hunter, keeping an eye on the frail human in his arms. As they approached the Chapel, the innkeeper appeared at the door, the human woman greeting them warmly.

"Hello there, I'm Jessica Chambers. What can I do for you this evening?" She said, moving her brunette hair aside. She walked down the two steps, fixing her pink dress when she reached the bottom. Kurai gave a small bow, gesturing towards his group behind him.

"We come to escort these Darnassian priestesses who were sent to aid you. We also have some prisoners we interjected during our travels here. They are soldiers from the Scarlet who are residing in Tyr's Hand." Mariuss walked to the front of the group, making sure Rozetta was seen. "We also ran into this human here who was being attacked, we hope to find her shelter from the harsh environment." Jessica looked over the group before bowing her head slightly, moving aside to let them inside. Mariuss and the priestesses walked in while Kurai waited to see what was to be done about the soldiers.

"Give me a moment, Master Rogue, I will send out Lord Barthalomew to assist you," the innkeeper replied, turning to follow the Elves. A moment later, an undead warrior emerged from the Chapel, looking over the Scarlet troops. Suddenly, the undead pulled out a dagger, grabbing one of the soldiers and slicing his throat open causing the other soldiers to jump in alarm.

"So then," he began, looking up from the one he killed to the others, "who wants to tell me about what they are doing at Tyr's Hand?" The troops looked at each other then back at the undead, making no noise at all. He walked in front of them looking over to see which one would be weak willed enough to give him what he needed. The first one he walked by merely glared at him so he looked behind the soldier at Zyeal, signaling him to kill this one. Giving a glance to Kurai who nodded, Zyeal stabbed the man through the chest, letting him drop to the ground. "My name is Leonid Barthalomew," he stated to the Scarlet, "I am ordering you to give me information on what is going on at Tyr's Hand." Once again, the men stood silent showing that they weren't going to be provoked into giving any details. He pointed at the two lower soldiers, then to the Courier. "Kill these two and leave him chained up over here, if anyone will know anything it will be him. I don't have time for these fools to play stupid," the undead said walking away towards the dwarf who had a cart near the Horde flight keeper. Kurai grabbed the Courier, cutting his rope away from the other soldiers while Vlad and Zyeal killed the other two. Leonid walked back up, pointing back towards the dwarf he was just speaking to. "Load them up on his cart, he will take care of them for us," he said. He then looked at the Courier then to Kurai, "You come with me and we shall see how chatty this one is now. The rest of you are free to go after," he said. Kurai looked over at his group.

"Go on and check on Mariuss. I'll take care of this," he replied, gripping the Courier's arm tight causing the man to yelp in pain. Inside, the others rested Rozetta on a blanket on the floor near the back of the Chapel. Jessica brought a pillow over, resting it under her head.

"How far along is she?"

"We don't know, we found her just before we reached here," Mariuss responded. Reena kneeled down beside the pregnant woman, resting her hand on her forehead.

"Either way she needs more medical attention. She looks as though she hasn't been eating well lately. Is there anything here we can give her?" Salene replied, looking at the innkeeper. Jessica pointed outside.

"There is one of the venders outside who sells bread and fruit out here. I'll go get her some water," she replied, hurrying away. Salene ran out to retrieve food for her while Lukia sat on the ground near Rozetta's head.

"I wonder what happened to her," Lukia murmured, watching Rozetta's face contort in her sleep.

"Where are…. Vicente…. Don't go…" the black haired woman mumbled in her sleep induced daze. She clutched at the black shawl she still had around her, crying in her sleep. Jessica returned with a jug of water, leaning down to help give her some while Reena lifted her up a bit. Once the water touched her lips, Rozetta stirred, reaching out to grasp the container while she drank.

"Drink it slowly. Be careful," Reena murmured. Rozetta did as she was told, finally looking around at them once she was more lively.

"Where am I? What is this place?" she asked, rubbing her stomach protectively.

"This is Light's Hope Chapel. Where are you from?" Jessica asked. Rozetta looked around the Chapel some more before finally setting her gaze on the Elves. Behind them leaning against the wall, Mariuss listened in, his ears twitching as he waited.

"I lived in Corin's Crossing. Something happened sometime ago before all the vegetation died. Someone assaulted our town and I became separated from my husband," she began crying, bringing her hands to her face, "He promised me he would come for me. Something must have happened. Vicente, where are you?" She buried her face into her hands, breaking into sobs while Reena hugged her gently, rocking her back and forth to calm her. Jessica glanced at the others in thought.

"Have you been alone this whole time? That was a couple months ago."

"Y-yes. Last place I was in was Northdale but some Horde found me and sent me away. They told me to go this way to find this place. But there are so many strange creatures here. Everywhere I went something tried attacking me and I can't do much else but run. Then this young man saved me," she said pointing to Mariuss who remained still. Salene came back in, carrying some apples and bread in a small basket. Coming up beside the group, she leaned down making the food available to the human woman. Breaking away from Reena gently, Rozetta leaned down and grabbed one of the rolls nervously, nibbling on it. "Thank you," she whispered. Aurora, Vlad, and Zyeal walked in, moving near Mariuss to talk about what happened outside.

"Rozetta, how far along are you?"

"I should be due soon," she replied softly. "Maybe a couple of weeks I guess."

"Maybe when the group goes back they can take her to a city. She needs medical treatment," Salene said to the other priestesses. Lukia watched the human continue eating, watching her gain strength.

Outside, Kurai and Leonid dragged the Courier towards the east side of the Chapel's area, dragging him to the outskirts. After at least half a mile, they came upon an area with various hills, in the distance Tyr's Hand could be seen. Leonid stopped, holding a hand up to make the rogue halt. He turned and pointed to a tree nearby, lifting up the rope in his hand.

"This is far enough. Let's tie him up here," the undead said, walking up to the nearest tree. Kurai pulled the Courier over slamming the human against the tree and holding him still while Leonid tied him up. Once finished, both men stood back, looking up to see the Courier's face which showed fear and nervousness. "So you feeling a little more inclined to sharing some information? Or should we dismember you and leave you here for your comrades to find. I'm sure your stench will reach them in no time." Kurai glanced at the undead, wondering what he could have been through to make it so easy for him to be this harsh against these men. The Courier glanced around where they were as if figuring out how far away they were from his allies. "Go ahead and scream. The rogue and I will just kill you, I can always find someone else to tell me what I need."

"I'm not very patient either," Kurai said crossing his arms over his chest, "so you better decide quickly." They watched him take a deep breath, closing his eyes as he spoke.

"I'll never tell you anything. Nothing you do will make me talk," he said. Leonid pulled out his dagger, walking up and cutting off the man's pinky finger, covering the man's mouth as he screamed. Kurai turned his head away, hearing Leonid ask the man again, saying his whole hand could be next. Kurai heard him mumble that he wasn't going to say anything, hearing him cry out as Leonid severed his hand as promised. Again he denied giving the undead what he wanted, a series of screams being let loose until the man finally died. Kurai looked back over to find the Courier's stomach sliced open with his insides falling out. Beside him, Leonid cleaned off his dagger, turning back to the rogue.

"Let's get moving. The scouts will be here soon to find him," he said walking passed him. Giving one last glance at the dead Courier, Kurai followed the undead back to Light's Hope.

Rozetta was now asleep on the blankets that were provided to her after finally eating and drinking her fill. Outside, the Elune priestess were tending to the soldiers and scouts that were resting near the Quartermaster. Mariuss was outside as well, leaned up against the wall of the Chapel while watching the white haired priestess, Lukia. Her dressed was now sewn up and she had more energy then she did before. Nearby, Lynx was playfully chasing a squirrel, stopping when almost reaching the outskirts of the Chapel, knowing her master would scold her if she wandered too far. In the distance, Kurai returned with Leonid, the group walking up to their leader to discuss what they would be doing next now that the priestesses were at the Chapel.

"Is that human girl ok?" Kurai asked, glancing at the undead warrior as he walked back into the Chapel.

"Yes, she is fine now," Aurora said, moving her hair from her face with her other hand on her hip, "But they want us to take her with us. They tell us that she needs medical treatment that the priestesses can't provide. She's due to give birth soon."

"What were we to do once we were finished," Zyeal asked.

"We were done after that. That's all we were hired for," Kurai responded, bringing his hand up to his chin in thought. Vlad heaved his Hammer over his shoulder, leaning in near the others.

"Well, then I must bid you farewell, my friends. Miss Aurora and I were to return to Exodar once this mission was completely over. Lord Valen required our assistance when we were finished," he replied. He turned to the shaman, bowing his head, "Shall we be off, my dear?" She nodded in response, bowing to the Elven males before following the paladin. Zyeal looked back from the Draenei to the rogue, seeing his face.

"What's wrong? Something happen before," he asked. Kurai glanced at him a moment before looking back where he and the undead came from.

"That undead just surprised me with how vicious he is. He tore that Courier apart. He's currently tied to a tree with his limbs and guts at his feet." Zyeal's face paled, not expecting an answer like that. Seeing his reaction, the rogue just nodded, shaking his head. "Anyway, maybe we should head back to at least South Shore. From there we can get that woman to Ironforge perhaps. Or maybe from Menethil we could go to Darnassas. Either case, staying here poses no benefit to us. We should grab Mariuss and go," the rogue said. They looked back seeing the hunter's gaze on the elf girl named Lukia. The two Elves looked at each other a moment before peering back at their hunter friend. Mariuss pushed off the wall, walking up behind Lukia who was healing a human soldier who was sleeping. Distracted with her work, she failed to notice him sneak right up behind her, peering down at what she was doing. She jumped, squeaking and placing a hand over her chest in shock.

"Oh dear, sir Mariuss, you startled me," she exclaimed, glancing up at him. He mumbled an apology, kneeling down on his heels beside her, having Lynx come up out nowhere rubbing into him, wanting to be pet. Lukia giggled as the tiger continued purring and coaxing her master to pet her head.

"Lynx, knock it off," he murmured, trying not to fall over. Lukia reached over, patting the tiger on the head, grabbing her attention and watching her curled beside her.

"Hard to believe this is a hunter's pet. More like a house cat," Lukia said with a smile. Mariuss made a face, knowing exactly what she meant. Lynx would get the job done but when nothing was threatening her or her master it was hard to believe this same tiger would kill you in an instant.

"Yeah, she's funny like that," he replied, giving in and petting her as well, "but I wouldn't have anyone else."

"Hey, Mariuss," Zyeal called, waving him over. The hunter stood, looking down at Lukia, bowing his head slightly, "Excuse me." He walked over, seeing both the males trying to stifle a laugh. He glared at them both, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting. Zyeal coughed to clear his throat, "We're moving out. Kurai thinks we can bring the woman to either Ironforge or Darnassus."

"Well, I don't think there is anything we need to do in the direction of Ironforge so we may as well bring her to Darnassus," Mariuss replied.

"I suppose you're right. Well then, let's gather what supplies we need and get moving," Kurai said. Mariuss raised a hand to stop him, the rogue pausing.

"That woman is sleeping right now. Did you want to wake her or should we wait?" Kurai thought a moment.

"I guess we could wait," he said, "Well start gathering what we need then." Mariuss and Zyeal bowed their heads, walking off to do as told. Lukia bowed her head to the man she just healed, turning and walking right into the hunter.

"Oh dear, I'm sor—ry," she froze a bit upon seeing who it was, a slight blush coming across her face. "Sorry," she murmured again a little quieter. He looked her over, a slight blush creeping over his own face.

"It's ok."

"So, sir Mariuss, now that—"

"Please, call me Mariuss," he interjected, earning a smile from her.

"Ok, Mariuss. Anyway, now that your mission is completed, won't you be staying with us or is something more pressing requiring your assistance?"

"No, I think after we restock we are leaving. How long were you to stay here to assist the Argent Dawn?" he asked, moving his hair behind his ear. She looked back towards Lady Salene a moment before turning back.

"I think until Milady says so," she said, "So I guess no telling when that may be." She noticed that he frowned slightly as if disappointed. "Is something wrong?" He glanced at her a moment, his face reddening further. She giggled at his look of embarrassment, making him cross his arms while pouting. In the distance near the venders, Kurai and Zyeal watched the pair.

"Looks like someone has a crush," the warrior said. Kurai nodded, turning to the vender to hand him the proper payment for the food they purchased. Nodding his thank you he turned back to the warrior.

"I know how he feels though," he replied.

"Yeah, where is Hotaru anyway?"

"She had a mission she was given just before we were given this one so that's why she couldn't come with. She was sent to spy on the enemy activity in Deadwind Pass for King Varian." Kurai paused a moment in thought, "I hope everything is ok for her." Zyeal laughed, taping the rogue's arm in reassurance.

"Knowing her, she's fine. She can be silly but when it comes to work she's serious." Kurai bit his lip, nodding.

"Yeah, you're right. And yes, she can be very silly indeed," he replied, "Well this should be enough for our trip. I think when we get to Menethil I may head south instead of going back to Darnassus. I want to see if Hotaru will be in Stormwind by the time I get there."

"Why are you going to Stormwind?" Mariuss asked, walking up.

"To find Hotaru. She was sent to Deadwind Pass," Zyeal replied. The hunter nodded to himself, thinking.

"So is that where we are headed then? To Stormwind?"

"Yeah, may as well all go. We're not gonna leave our boss here to himself. Might get hurt," Zyeal joked with a grin on his face. Kurai threw his head back, letting out a deep laugh.

"Yeah, ok," he said, "Well let's get moving then. Let's go get the human woman." In the distance, Lukia watched them from behind a tree, listening in.


End file.
